


Meaningful Love

by bebentoo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebentoo/pseuds/bebentoo
Summary: The two of them have always been together as childhood friends. Unknown to each other, they both actually have feelings for each other. Whenever they fight, she would always hide one of his things. But the catch is it is always at the same place. One day, he goes to the place to wait for her after an argument and to finally tell her what he feels.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Original Character





	Meaningful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot which has been requested by a Winglin user back then, reposted into Asianfanfics, and now to AO3.

I never really cared for anything. Really! One time, my cat jumped out of the window and was brought to the vet because she broke a leg. I didn't really care for it because I didn't allow her anyway to do something stupid, but as always, she disobeys me. The only thing or someone I really cared for was Ruri. Who that is? My best friend since childhood. Can be stubborn and annoying at some times, but I don't care. I love her. Not as a sister or any kind of family relationship. No! I love her like a husband should love his wife. Like the sea the wind. Like the flowers the sun. But unfortunately, she has a boyfriend. _Hiro-kun._ Not Mizushima Hiro. It's Fujita Hiro-kun. He's like an older brother for me until I became to know him as my first love's boyfriend.

I went to school, as usual. Seeing those flirting in front of the gate already annoys me. I went past them not giving a damn if they're here or not. Suddenly I head my name being called. I didn't look back because of the pain. The way she smiles, the way she calls my name, her soft voice. No, I wasn't the one who caused all those things. It's because of Hiro-kun. I already noticed the change in her when they first met.

I then felt someone hugging me from behind. "Oi! Why are you ignoring these past days?" Ruri asked with a pout. "Not your problem." I told her in a cold tone and released the hug. I still could hear her whining. Silly girl. You've hurt so much; I can't even look in your eyes. She hasn't been talking to me since then. It went the whole day like this. Silent. Not even a single word nor whining or pout from her. Is she still mad?

After school, I made my way home. I heard again her voice. This time, pretty angry. "Chinen Yuri! How dare you ignore me like this?!" It's been a long time since she got mad at me. I turned my head and received an unexpected reaction from her. My cheek was burning like hell. "Wha—" "Why are you ignoring me?! Ever since I've been dating Hiro, you always do like I've never existed! What happened to you?!" she yelled. I chuckled and while rubbing my cheek. "Why do you even care." I said and continued to walk leaving a dumbfounded Hiwatari Ruri standing behind me. But why do I feel so guilty? Can't I just forget what just happened and do I like it never happened?

**The following day...**

I stood up and got ready for school. I opened my locker when I suddenly realised that something was missing. I thought for that something while looking for my biology book. It wasn't there. I opened my bag. Also nothing. Suddenly something popped in my mind. If I don't have it, it can be just...

Ruri...

I saw her walking with Hiro-kun hand in hand. My face heated up and I went towards them. "Where's my book?" I asked angrily. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk with her oh so precious boyfriend. When I attended the biology class, I told Ebisawa-sama that I couldn't find my book. She nodded and told me to sit down. I sighed in relief.

**Dismissal...**

Before I thought about going home, I thought about it where Ruri could hide my book...again. You know, she has this habit to hide things when she's pissed or mad at me. But it's always in the same place. The park.

**The park...**

OF COURSE! IT'S THE PARK!

I ran to the park. I found Ruri bending down to get my book under the bench. What should I do know? I can't just snatch it away and do like nothing happened. It's not even my style. I went towards her and sat down on the bench. "The weather's nice." I said as I looked at her small face. She nodded, her eyes never leaving the book. "Yuri, I—"

"I love you."

I didn't just say it, did I?

"What?" she asked with a surprised face. "N-nothing." I shuttered as I took the book away from her. I stood up and was about to leave when—

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I stopped my track and turned around. "I-I love you too." she whispered with teary eyes. "I don't think you know what I mean." I told her disappointed . "No, please! Don't leave! Don't ignore me again." she sobbed. I approached her and lifted her chin. "Hey, why are you crying? It makes you look ugly." I told her in a soft tone as I whipped her tears away. She snatched my hand away and began to yell at me. "I AM NOT TOGETHER WITH HIRO-KUN! IT WAS ALL FAKE!"

_It was fake?_

"It was fake?" I asked with widened eyes. "Yes you goddamn idiot of best friend! I love you! I love you like a wife should love her husband! I love you like the flowers on spring should love the sun for its warmth! I love you like the sea loves the wind for its breeze! Do you get it now?! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A THOUSAND TIMES! How often should I tell you this?" She collapsed on the ground and bit her lower lip. I ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"I love you too." I whispered. "No, no, no, no! You don't know how much I mean it!" she cried. "Wanna prove it?" I asked with a small smile. She looked up at me with soaked, red eyes. I lowered my head to hers until our lips touched. Her lips where soft and tasted like cherry. I then stopped and parted them again. "That's how much you mean to me." I whispered with a warm smile. She smiled back and...

hit my head forcefully.

"Hah! That's not what you've seen to come, right?" she teased. I ran after her trying to get that girl.

Well, that's the way we are. And I'm not going to let her go. Well, maybe we're also getting married, having five children. Oh! We should call one Nana! And another one Re—

"Oi! Are telling them again our story?!"

"Sorry honey!"

Well, I have to go now. See ya next time!


End file.
